


Free at Last

by Queen_of_Spheals



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aura (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Spheals/pseuds/Queen_of_Spheals
Summary: It's happened. Leon has finally lost his title in front of thousands. See what was going through his mind on the pitch as he is handed his first ever defeat.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Free at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to note that this fic takes place in AU where aura is a bit more prominent. Following current canon, every living being in the Pokemon world has aura and certain people have strong auras which give them extra abilities. Aura Guardians do still exist, but are keeping themselves distant from the rest of humanity for as of right now, unknown reasons.

# Free at Last

At the moment when his Charizard’s gigantimax form went up in smoke and flames, Leon was in utter shock. It was surreal. He almost pinched himself in disbelief. For the first time in forever, he had witnessed his Charizard fall in battle to another trainer. For the first time ever, he had _lost_ a Pokemon battle against another trainer.

He looked across the pitch to see Calla and her Toxtricity (having now shrunk down from its own Gigantamaxed state) leaping for joy, as shocked gasps of the audience echoed before erupting into some of the loudest cheers he had ever heard. It hadn’t been since he himself and claimed the crown at the tender age of ten had he heard the crowd that fervent. It was a close battle as both him and Calla were down to their final Pokemon. Somehow, Leon managed to take out Calla’s newly added Eternatus, but still he had lost.

The champ-, no the former champion reached up with his gloved hand to pull his cap to shield his face. Lest Calla and the world see the burning golden glow of his eyes as he fought to keep his emotions, and aura, under control. Now it wasn’t like his aura had never flared during the heat of battle. Any battle with Raihan would surely stir Leon’s blazing (“bloody savage” if he were to let Raihan describe it) aura to life to rival Raihan’s own fierce draconic aura. Luckily a sandstorm from Raihan's team usually obscured the faint glow surrounding the trainers so that only humans in tune with their own auras would actually know what was going on. And by the time Calla had knocked out his fourth Pokemon (a feat that not even Raihan could achieve), Leon was so pumped he felt his control over his aura slip ever so slightly, allowing for the faintest golden glow to surround his body. He was lucky that he was under the blazing fluorescent lights of the stadium which obscured his brief loss of control to everyone but the few souls in the stadium who had above average levels of aura.

Despite everyone in the world having aura, it was still somewhat of a taboo in modern society for those with strong auras to let it show. And auras as strong as Leon’s could be dangerous if allowed to spiral out of control due to unchecked emotions. One former chairman learned that fact the hard way after being thoroughly chewed out by an outraged Leon for unleashing Eternatus. There were still burn marks on the floor of the energy plant from where Leon’s aura had lashed out during his epic rant at Rose. In all of his 22 years of life, Leon had never been that incensed at another human being like he was with Rose ignoring his pleas, not to mention the other shenanigans Rose had put him through over his 12 year tenure as champion.

 _Stop thinking about Rose_ , Leon growled to himself as he kept his eyes obscured from view, closing in eyes for good measure in case a rotom camera was near by attempting to take a candid shot of him being upset. Thinking of the former chairman would not help to calm his aura. Leon could sense across the field Calla’s concern that was interwoven with the elation of winning. He could also sense Hop and his Mum’s aura both laced with concern all the way up in the stands surrounded by thousands of other people and their exhilarated auras (not to mention quite a few disappointed auras of people who no doubt bet money on Leon clenching another victory). Leon’s ability to sense feelings through his aura was just one of his many strong observational skills that had kept him undefeated for so long.

"Get it together Leon", he said to himself quietly. He had an image to maintain, even in the face of defeat. Losing control now would not look good for the press.

 _Take a few deep breaths_ , Leon thought to himself as he fought to keep the grimace off of his face. Easier said than done. He was shocked, hurt and even a little embarrassed that he lost to a child. However, just as soon as that thought ran through his mind, he reminded himself that just 12 years ago, at the age of 10 he ripped the championship away from a 30 year old Duke who was desperate to use his title to make his family the rulers of Galar. One that had gone to such insane lengths to keep Leon and his friends away from the final tournament, out of fear of losing to a mere child.

Things could be a whole lot worse.

 _And besides_ , Leon thought _I’m free now_.

Free from the constant intrusion of the press.

Free from doing outlandish advertisements that Rose would insist on him doing (like that bloody awful Leon Ball).

Free from wearing that bloody awful cape that Rose insisted he put on and wear everywhere.

Free from Rose’s constantly keeping him busy and away from his family and friends. Especially when Hop needed him the most.

Leon was free. Free to be himself. To find himself. He already had some ideas he wanted to put in motion, like say a Galarian Battle Tower. And now with his champion duties being taken over Calla, he could put his plan into motion. Trainers in Galar would definitely be the strongest in the world.

The knowledge that it was over soothed Leon’s spirit allowing him to calm his aura down. He’d be lying if he said that he wouldn’t miss being champion, as aside from the thorn in his side that was Rose, he truly enjoyed being known as the strongest trainer in Galar. He enjoyed being a role model, especially to his younger brother Hop. And the money he got from the sponsorships and the league was nothing to laugh at (luckily his mum and grandpa had taught him to save and invest). But he knew eventually his time as champion would come to an end. And he couldn’t think of a better trainer than Calla, the one who managed to capture Eternatus when he couldn’t, to take his place.

And, with that, a smile spread across the now ex-champion’s face. He was free and now with Rose behind bars, Calla would not have to suffer under the impatient, image-obsessed chairman like he did. The Galar league’s future never looked brighter.

Leon threw his crown-snapback high into the air, letting it fall to the ground to symbolize his acceptance of his defeat.

“My time as champion is over” Leon shouted to the stadium “But what a champion time it’s been!”


End file.
